lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spacebase
When exploring the outer reaches of space, the only place to call home is a Spacebase. Spacebases are found only on the Moon biome worlds, and at least one will be located on every randomly created Moon world. Generally made of a neat grid of roads heavily trafficked by Space Buggies and Spacemen, they are comprised of several different styles of blue space buildings. Buildings Non-unique buildings These buildings may spawn in any number in a Spacebase, so expect to see duplicates: * Alpha-1 Rocket Base - exactly the same as the Brick Build: A rocket launchpad * Beta-1 Command Base - exactly the same as the Brick Build: A command base with a rocket sled track * Galaxy Explorer - Similar to Communications Station. Small building with a small space radar dish and a large space aerial atop the building, and a pre-modeled smooth hill with two craters in one corner of the ground plate. * Space Vehicle Bay - a garage with a Rocket Fuel Buggy parked inside. * Space Command Center - Building with a large radar dish on top, and a small radar dish on top of the attached "carport" and two small rough-looking craters on the ground outside. * Settlement Building - A medium-sized building with 4 radar dishes and several other antennae on top. * Solar Array - a low, flat array of solar panels * Space Container Storage 6 - An open multi-level warehouse with three different storage towers full of yellow containers (plus some more on the ground), and a single Classic Space Stud Chest on top of the 2-level storage tower. Decoration plots * Space Rock - a simple rock. * Space Rocket - a single rocket by itself with no attached command center. * SpaceTown Tower (3 variants): ** A narrow tower with a rotating radar dish ** A narrow tower with antennae and flashing lights ** Both of the above towers together, and on the ground between are a computer console and a generator. * SpaceTown Container Storage (5 variants), ** 1 level with flag on top ** 1 level without a flag ** 2 level storage tower ** 3 level storage tower ** 3 levels, with 1 Classic Space Stud Chest on the second level, and 2 on the third with a couple of breakable gems. Characters * Spaceman (Black Suit) * Spaceman (Blue Suit) * Spaceman (Red Suit) * Spaceman (White Suit) * Spaceman (Yellow Suit) Creatures Although they can wander in from the surrounding moonscape, creatures do not naturally spawn in Spacebases. Quests may also cause Giant Spiders and Robots to appear as threats to the Spacemen. Vehicles * Space Buggy Objects * Nothing spawns uniquely here that isn't found somewhere else on the Moon. Notes Spacebase_-_Busy_traffic.jpg|Busy Spacebase Spacebase_-_Alpha_1_Rocket_Base.jpg|Alpha 1 Rocket Base Spacebase_-_Beta_1_Command_Center.jpg|Beta 1 Command Center Spacebase_-_Galaxy_Explorer.jpg|Galaxy Explorer Spacebase_-_Vehicle_Bay.jpg|Vehicle Bay Spacebase_-_Space_Settlement_Building.jpg|Space Settlement Building Spacebase_-_Solar_Panel_Array.jpg|Solar Panel Array Spacebase_-_Space_Rocket.jpg|Space Rocket Spacebase_-_Space_Tower_1_and_2.jpg|Space Towers 1 and 2 Spacebase_-_Space_Tower_3.jpg|Space Tower 3 Spacebase_-_Storage_1a_and_1b.jpg|Two single-level storage units Spacebase_-_Two_level_storage.jpg|Two level storage unit Spacebase_-_Two_Three-level_Storage_towers.jpg|Two 3-level storage towers. Spacebase_-_Three_Level_Storage_Tower_with_Stud_Chests.jpg|3-level storage tower with Stud Chests Spacebase_-_Storage_6.jpg|Storage grouping 6 with three different towers and a single Stud Chest. Category:Towns Category:Not a discovery Category:Space Bases